Ice and Snow (Jelsa)
by IrahandFriendsx
Summary: Plot: Queen Elsa has been running the kingdom for two years now, but the time has come she needs to marry. Until, she meets this cool boy. But someone out there wants to hurt her. Will Jack find a way out of this situation?
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Queen Elsa has been running the kingdom for two years now, but the time has come she needs to marry. Until, she meets this cool boy. Will he be the lucky one?

Pairing: Jack Frost and Queen Elsa (A little Anna and Kristoff)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Dreamworks animation and Walt Disney.

AN: I'm a huge fan of Jelsa, and I need to write a story about them or I'll go nuts! First story published, hope you don't mind the grammar and wrong spelling of words. I hope you like it =)

Reviews are Welcome

CHAPTER 1

Anna's POV

Its Winter Solstice and the busiest time of the month for Elsa. During this time, we throw a ball to celebrate the winter and the coming of Christmas. I haven't seen Elsa since breakfast. So I went to Elsa's office to call her for dinner. I knocked three times.

"Come in" she said

"Elsa? Time for dinner" I said as I walked towards her table

"Anna, umm yeah I'm coming" she said without looking at me

"Elsa, you need to take a break. I know you have a lot of things to do, but we hardly see you anymore" I said. That got her attention.

"I'm really sorry, Anna. It's just this ball, business proposals and meetings are starting to get me" she explained, I saw her eyes. It tells me that she hasn't been sleeping well this nights, maybe she haven't slept yet. I sighed.

"Well, why don't we eat dinner first, then we can talk. You know sister bonding" I said, smiling. She smiled back at me and walked to hug me.

"I missed you so much, Anna. Anyway, I'll be down in a minute. I'll just fix this documents and we can eat" she said

"Missed you too, Elsie. Alright we'll be waiting for you in the great hall" I love calling her Elsie. Then I left her room.

I sat down next to Kristoff. Kristoff and I had been engaged for a few months, but we'll start planning the wedding soon. I wonder, when will Elsa get married? The idea thrilled me. That guy will be lucky to have Elsa. She's sweet, caring, loving and would do anything just to keep her loved ones safe.

"How's Elsa?" Kristoff asked

"Busy, as usual" I replied

"Will she join us for dinner?" he asked

"Yeah, she'll be down in a minute. Anyway, how's work?" I asked

"That's great. Oh, tiring but it's okay, since it's for our wedding" he smiled and kissed my lips softly. I smiled. That was just exactly what I needed.

"Oh, you know you don't have to work too hard. We'll be sharing the expenses, anyway" I said

"I just don't want you to spend too much money, and I want to show Elsa that I'm good for you" he said. I just love it when he says that. I'm so lucky to have a guy like him.

"We won't spend too much money, I just want it to be simple and not so many guests. And, You already showed her You're good for me. You helped me bring back the summer, You saved me in so many times and You've been the sweetest fiancée ever." I just can't help being cheesy.

"Less guests? That wouldn't be possible. Elsa will probably invite neighboring kingdoms and sooner or later the news will spread. Aww, thank you sweetcakes. I'm really happy were getting married soon. I love you" he said sincerely, I kissed him. Then I heard Elsa's footsteps.

Elsa's POV

I'm so tired. I haven't slept last night. This queenly duties and responsibilities are killing me. Anna came in just a few minutes ago. She said that they hardly see me these days, but I'm happy she understands why. I fixed the documents and files scattered on my table and went to the great hall.

"Hi, Kristoff, Anna. How have you guys been?"I asked as a greeting. They both smiled at me. Seeing them together makes my heart swell. I'm ecstatic that Anna's found the right guy for him, or what she calls True Love.

"Elsa, We're good, thanks for asking. You?" Kristoff asked. I instantly groaned.

"Just tired and sleepy. Haven't got a good night's sleep in a while" I replied

"You really need to rest, Elsa. Bags under your eyes are starting to show up" Anna said

"Yeah. Probably, tonight. Where's Olaf?" I asked

"I saw him at the flower shop late this afternoon" Kristoff said

"He's definitely goofing around. Let's eat" I said

Dinner was a quiet event. Not much of talking, but it's great to know how they've been these past few days when I was gone for the seminar. After dinner I told them my good-nights and went to bed.

xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Jack's POV

Winter Season. My favorite season of the year. This only means one thing, Snowball fights all around the world. Being the guardian of fun and winter is not really an easy thing to do. Especially this time of the year. Yes, I have fun most of the time, but travelling day by day, now, that's the exhausting part.

North's been very busy these past few weeks, well, what do you expect? Its Christmas! Everyone's been actually busy, Christmas, Winter, duties, responsibilities and such. Bunny's even more irritated with me today. Why? Because I hid his boomerang. I know Its my fault, but I can't help it. I'm all about fun, and he's about work, work, work. And also, we've seen black dust in some places. Pitch. I just hate that guy, why can't he just stop scaring kids?

After getting some rest, I flew to some places like, Alaska, Norway, Antarctica etc. of course, bringing fun all over the place. Seeing those kids, smiling, having fun and playing just makes me miss my sister. But I shrugged the thought away, not letting it distract my job. After a day of flying to far places, I headed home.

All of them were talking, face scrunched with fear.

"Am I missing something?" I asked

"Jack! You're here, I ummm there's nothing wrong -" Tooth said but cut off by North

"He needs to know, Toothiana" North said

"Know about what?" I looked at Sandy and Bunny but they just stared at me.

"There's a possibility that Pitch may be back" North said in a monotone voice

"What? But how? We've defeated him right?" I asked

"We saw a minion of Black dust in the mountains " Bunny said in his signature Australian accent. This can't be good.

"That's impossible. WE killed him! He can't possibly be back" I said, my voice rising. This is ridiculous.

"Wanna bet? We just saw a horse made of Black dust" Bunny countered

"But how?!" I asked

"If we know, we would've told you" Tooth answered

"We need to stay alert and focused. We can't let him do it again" North said

"Is he getting stronger?" I asked

"Maybe" North replied

"But right now, we have to keep the children safe" he said.

We scampered away and I went to my headquarter. I lay down on my bed and tried my best not to think of it. I don't want Pitch harming the children. Haven't he figured out, that he's wrong all about this? And that scaring people wouldn't change a thing how people look at him? And what do Pitch wants this time?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Elsa's POV

The meeting went on for hours. Changing and changing plans until it was perfect. I wasn't really up to a meeting right now. I'm not feeling well. My head is throbbing, my eyes are getting droopy and I was in pain. This is what I hate in being a queen, You have to act poised and elegant even, if you're in pain. I was more than glad the meeting has ended after 3 hours? 4? 5? I had lost track of time. I didn't even care what they were talking about.

I went to great hall and asked for a soup and hot chocolate to eat. Anna and Kristoff went to a restaurant to meet a friend of theirs, Olaf was outside enjoying the winter season, and Sven was in the animal shelter. (?!) It was just me. All alone, but its okay I'm used to this isolation.

I went straight to my bed and told the servant to tell Anna I'm in bed, resting. I slept for a good 5 hours and drink my medicine for the horrible headache.

Tonight will be the Winter Solstice Ball and I have to get ready. Lots of people will be there and I have to get ready.

"Elsa?" I heard a soft knock on my door

"Come in" I said. It was Anna

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked

"Yeah, just nervous about the ball" I replied

"You don't have to be nervous, It's just a ball" she said

"Yes, of course. Is everything ready?" I asked

"Yes, in a few minutes the guests will be expecting us" she said

"Good. Come on Let's go, there's a ball waiting for us" I said, smiling brightly.

We were behind the door that separates from the party, but the door will be opening up in a minute or so. I suddenly heard the trumpets, I fixed my hair.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle" the announcer said with a loud and clear voice.I squeezed Anna's hand she gave me a smile. I took a few steps backward, the doors opened. A round of applause can be heard.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the announcer said as the trumpets played. I walked towards the throne and took a bow and smiled brightly. Another round of applause. Anna was on my side. The applause died and Anna and I parted. I sat down on my throne.

The party started and music played, Guys asked Woman to dance, soon the dance floor was full. And I was there talking with people. Royalties from other countries and places. Duchess, Princess, Queen, King, Prince name it.

The trumpets played once again, this time for the First Fall of Snowflakes "Its time for our First Fall of Snowflakes" the announcer said. I stood up from my throne and took a few steps forward. I did my magic and a blue light appeared from my hands, I created a big snowflake above, and it bursted in a form of a hundred perfect snowflakes. The crowd cheered and started dancing and celebrating. Anna walked towards me, Olaf behind her.

"Elsa! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while" Olaf asked, beaming at me

"Olaf! Nice to see you. I'm good" I said

"Sorry, If I haven't been in the castle for days, Its winter" the snowman said

"No, its okay. I know you love winter and summer" I said giggling

"Thanks, Elsa" The snowman replied giving me a wet hug. But it doesn't matter, I'm wearing my Ice dress anyway, so its fine. I hugged him back.

"How's the party going?" Anna asked me

"Its great, meeting royalties and such" I said and she laughed

"Oh, Elsa. How about a dance with someone? I'm pretty sure a lot would like to dance with the queen" she gave me a wink.

"You mean, the snow queen?" I asked smiling, but she slapped my arms.

"Ow. What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm she just slapped

"Elsa! Stop thinking about it" she said glaring at me

"Okay, okay. But I don't think I'm up to it" I said

"Oh, C'mon! It's a party. Don't be such a party pooper!" she complained

"Well, If someone asks me" I said

"Oh yeah? Look at that guy over there, he's walking towards you" She said, pointing to a guy with white hair, blue hoodie and brown trousers. He looks cute. Stop it, Elsa.

"What do you think?" she asked

"I think he looks cute- I mean good.. ugh!" I stuttered

"Go on! Have a little fun" She gave me a wink then left. I sighed.

Then the music slowed, Partners started to waltz. The guy Anna saw was watching me, I started to blush. Jeez. He walked towards me. I saw his blue eyes, bluer than the sea. Okay, he's handsome.

"Your Highness" he bowed, I bowed

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Jack Frost" Jack Frost. The name seems familiar.

"Hello, Jack" I said politely with a smile

"May I have this dance, your majesty?" Now, that caught me off guard. What could happen, just one dance anyway.

"Certainly" He took my hands and smiled at me. We walked to the dance floor and started dancing. I'm not that much of a dancer and seems that he is too. But that doesn't mean he was stepping on my foot, He just seems nervous. Why?

"How are you, your highness?" he asked

"I'm good, thanks for asking. You?" I asked

"I'm great. The party's really lively" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, we've been planning about this since last month" I said

"Last month? That's a bit longer than I expected" he said smirking

"Yes, I don't even know why we have to plan this for a whole month, I mean people's enjoying and having fun" I said

"Well, I guess the goal is to make it better every year?" He asked, I smiled. He's really intimidating.

"Yes, of course" I laughed then he later joined in.

"You look really beautiful, your grace" he said with a smile. I blushed

"Thank You, Mr. Frost. You look good too" I said smiling. He blushed at this, he looks really handsome and nice person too.

"Thank you, your majesty" He said with a smile

"Tell me, Jack, where are you from?" I asked, curious about this guy.

"The North Pole?" He seems confused

"North Pole? Isn't it freezing there?" I asked

"Not really. Besides, the cold doesn't bug me" he said

"That's usually my line" I laughed

The music stopped and people clapped. Jack and I stopped dancing, it was ashame we only had a limited time to talk. I mentally sighed.

"Would you like some punch?" he asked, I nodded

"I'll be back in a minute" he took my hand and kissed it, Butterflies in my stomach started to flutter. Anna walked to me, with a knowing smile. Here it comes.

"So? What happened? I saw you blushing" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Ugh.

"My goodness, Anna! The guy's a gentleman and he's funny too" I said smiling

"Well? Do you like him?" she asked, giving me a knowing look. Uh oh.

"What?" I asked astonished

"You heard me, Elsa" She sighed

But before I can answer, Jack came with a punch in hand.

"Your Highnesses" he bowed, I smiled at him.

"Oh, Jack please. Just call me Elsa. And By the way, This is my sister, Anna" gesturing to my sister

"It's nice to meet you, Princess. I'm Jack Frost" he introduced himself

"Hello, Jack. Nice of you to join the party, what do you think?" she asked

"I think it's a great, and it's a pleasure to dance with the queen" he looked at me and smiled

"That's nice to know. Are you a visitor or a villager?" She asked

"A visitor, your grace" he said

"Don't be too formal, Just call me Anna" she said

"Anna, I think Kristoff's looking for you" I said, cutting our conversation, afraid that she may ask him some personal questions about Jack and complements how I feel about him.

"Oh, I gotta go. Bye Jack, nice to meet you" she said and gave me a wink, I smirked

AN: There'll be a second part for the Winter Solstice Ball :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Elsa's POV

The ball dragged on and most of the time, Jack and I would be talking. He told me a lot of things about himself. At the same time, I told him some informations about myself. I learned that he was from Burgess and that he had a little sister, then something happened and caused him to move to North Pole and met different people, North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy. He's been there for several years and visited Arendelle for some work, or so he said.

"Elsa?" he asked, looking at me

"Hmm?" I looked at him

"I need to show you something" he said, his face was blank. I wonder why?

"But, the ball.." I said

"This wouldn't take long" he smiled

"Okay" I smiled back

He lead to the garden where there are no one to be seen. Somehow, I could feel the tension in the air, The cold air helped me relax myself. I looked at him.

"Jack, is everything alright?" I asked, breaking the silence

"huh? I mean.. yes, I just want to show you something" I cocked my eyebrow at him

He took the staff in the floor, he tapped it with the staff. To my surprise, the ground froze. I never met someone who has the same power as mine.

"How did you do that?" I asked, looking at him with a confused look

"I'm a Guardian of Winter and Fun, Elsa. I'm like you" he said. Now, he made a snowball in his hands.

"How did that happen?" I asked

"When I was 17 years old, my sister and I went skating in a nearby lake but the ice was too thin for ice skating. It started to crack, I pushed my sister away from the crack but I fell, instead. Then, I woke up, the man in the moon told me who and what I am" he explained

"So you died before you had that power?" I asked

"Yes. I hope I didn't freak you out" He said, smirking at me. That was adorable.

"No, you didn't. I was just shocked, to find someone like me" I said smiling

"Me too, when I saw you made that huge snowflake, I was ecstatic to find someone else who have the same power" he chuckled, I laughed. I stepped on the ground, forming a perfect snowflake.

"Woah. That's amazing, Elsa" he said

"Thank You, Jack" I smiled at him. I created a snowball in my hands and threw it at him, laughing.

"Hey!" he made another one and threw it at me, but it missed me. Then later, we were playing snowball fight. This was the best experience I had, I feel free.

"How about a snowman?" I suggested

"That'd be great!" He smiled at me. I waved my hand, creating a snowman.

"Perfect, It just needs some eyes, hands and nose" he said. We looked for rocks for the eyes, stick for the hands and got some carrots for the nose. The snowman we made looked great, but I still prefer Olaf.

"It looks good" he commented

"Thanks" I said. We stared at each other for a minute or two. And, then I realized, I love him. I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat.

"Uhhh, we should get back to the castle. They must be looking for you" he said sheepishly

"Yeah" I said

On the way to the castle, we kept talking and talking.

"Tell you what, I'm currently over 300 years old" He said smiling at me. I laughed out loud

"My mom and dad would kill me, if they found out" I was still laughing so hard

"Where are they, anyway?" he asked

"They died 5 years ago, in a storm at sea" I said

"I'm sorry, Elsa" He put his hands on my shoulder. I started to like the feeling.

"No, It's okay" Good thing, he didn't pull away. When we were about to enter the castle, he pulled away and stopped in his tracks. He looked at me and leaned in. His lips was soft, It tasted like heaven. I never felt this way before. Their were sparks, and Butterflies in my stomach fluttered furiously. I pulled away. Not wanting anyone to see this moment, Especially Anna. He held my hand, and I blushed furiously. We went inside the castle and I went over to my throne. Anna went over at us, Anna looks giddy.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" she asked, pulling me into a hug, I hugged her back. I saw Jack smiling at us, I smiled at him.

"Oh, we went outside for some fresh air" Jack answered

"Oh, anyway, Its almost midnight. The ball will be ending soon" she said

"Really? Time flies so fast" I sighed

"Yeah, I know" Anna said giving me a sad smile

"So, I'll leave you two now" Anna said.

It was quiet for a while, but I broke the silence.

"What did you think about the ball, Jack?" I asked, looking at him

"I think it wonderful. Best I've attended yet" He smiled at me

"That's nice to hear from you" I said

The bell rang. Midnight. I didn't want Jack to leave yet. I don't want this night to end. I want things to be like this all the time. No stress, no worries, no doubts.

"I guess that means goodbye" he said, he gave me a sad smile

"No, don't leave yet" I begged, I felt a pang of sadness hit me when I figured that he'll be leaving any moment now.

"I'll stay a little longer, for you" he smiled at me

The noise died out and the guests faced me with their smiling faces. I can tell, everyone enjoyed the party. Even me, this was the first ball I truly enjoyed. I said my goodbyes and Thank You's to all those who came for this party. Soon, the Grand Ballroom was isolated. Jack took my hand and walked us outside. The whole time I was looking at the floor, feeling sad. We went to the garden. The place where I've realized that I love Jack.

"So, is this goodbye, then?" I asked, my voice showed sadness

"Hey, I'll visit as soon as possible, okay?" He caressed my cheek with his thumb

"Promise?" I asked

"I Promise. Don't be sad. I don't like to see you like this" He said, he kissed my forehead. It was the sweetest thing ever.

"I wish you don't have to leave" I said, looking away from him

"Don't worry, I'll visit you everytime" he said, he held my chin making me look at him

"Okay, but don't forget me" I said, he smiled

"I wouldn't" He kissed me passionately. This was better than the first.

"I love you, Elsa" he said and just like that he left. The wind taking him wherever his home is. I never felt so lonely and cold before. Never.

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! how are you?

Thanks for the follows and faves! =))

xx

CHAPTER 5:

Jack's POV

AN: The people can see all the guardians.

The Winter Solstice Ball is unforgettable. I met her, and fell inlove with her. She was one of a kind. That's why its hard to leave her. We have so many memories together, It isn't the kind where you'll easily forget it.

When I got to North Pole it was unusually quiet. There's no chatter, buzz and excitement, which is weird since its Christmas. North's a very busy person when winter arrives. But this is a first. I wonder why.

"North? Tooth? Bunny? Sandy? Is anyone here?" I asked. Nothing

"Hello?" I asked again. Still nothing.

"This isn't a funny joke" I warned. Still nothing.

"Jack?" a woman's voice asked

"Tooth? Is that you?" I asked, my staff in hand. She showed herself, she looked frustrated.

"What happened?" I asked, curious

"Its Pitch" her voice sent me chills. Grim. I walked towards her, and she hugged me tightly. Tell you what, after spending almost the whole day with Elsa, this thing doesn't seem right. Hah!

"What did he do?" I asked, curiosity filling my voice

"He went here, he even took some elves and Baby Tooth" she started to sob

"there, there" I said, patting her back to soothe her. Awkward.

"What are we gonna do? He ruined everything!" She cried

"We'll find a way to fix this, okay? Just pull yourself together" I said, rubbing her arms

"Okay. I'm sorry, Jack, I was just.. uh.. sad" she said, looking away from me

"Its okay. Where are they?" I asked

"They're in North's headquarter. They need you, Jack" she said

"C'mon, this is serious" I said. We walked quietly to the headquarter, I can feel the tension in the air. Why did he come here? What does he want? So many questions, but no possible answer. I sighed.

"Jack" North said in a gruff voice. I nodded.

"Mate, take a sit" Bunny said in his signature Australian accent.

"What happened?" I asked, taking a seat beside Bunny.

"Perhaps you know Pitch came here" North said. I nodded

"Well, he threatened us" North said

"What did he say?" I asked

"He said that If we don't give him what he wants, he'll kill someone, haunt children" North said

"What does he wants? And who is this someone?" I asked

"We don't know who it is, but he said something about having Ice powers like you" My blood boiled at what he said. He want to kill the most important person in my life. He wants Elsa. I can't let him have her, I wouldn't let him get to her, he has to go through me first.

"For what? Why does he need someone who has Ice powers?" I asked

"For a ritual, that will make him stronger" Bunny said

"No! he can't hurt her!" the word slipped out of my mouth. Shit.

"Her?" Tooth asked

"mate, who's her?" Bunny asked

"I- err… please let me explain!" I said

"Jack, who is she? We have to tell her" North said

"No! No, you can't tell her please. We can't let her know, her family will get hurt, herself in particular" I said. I can't stand to see Elsa hurt.

"We have to protect her, Jack. Whoever she is, she has to know" He insisted

"She's Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She can control Ice and Snow, she was born with it. She tried to hide it from everyone, but she failed. One day, she set the entire kingdom in Eternal Ice and Snow, she return the summer, so she ran away. She hid in the mountains and never came back. Until someone found her and locked her in the dungeon" I said sadly

"Please, don't let her know about this. She'll run away. Please, I'll tell her soon, when the time is right" I said. The thought made me sick to the stomach. I looked up, and saw them all staring at me, with concerned eyes.

"How did you know?" Bunny asked

"I met her at a ball Last night. I went to Arendelle" I said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tooth asked

"I don't know. Just please, don't tell her" I begged

"Okay, we won't. But we'll have to meet her, soon" North said

"Okay, we'll visit in a few days" I said

After the meeting we all went to our headquarters and took a rest. My mind flooded thoughts about Pitch hurting Elsa. I just can't take it. The thought makes me want to kill Pitch. I won't let him hurt her. He has to kill me first. He can't touch her.

The next day was tension-filled. We did our duties, but also keep an eye for any signs of Pitch. We saw more black dust than usual. Sandy turned it into hope. We were lucky we have Sandy, I don't know what would've happen if he wasn't there.

When North and Sandy are done with their duty, they took a rest after a tiring day. Bunny, Tooth and I were talking, thinking of the possible plans to protect Elsa's family and how to stop Pitch. It makes me uneasy, but I have to keep Elsa and her family safe. Later, we decided to look for Black Dust and follow the trail. This might lead to Pitch's lair. After several minutes of following the trail, my guess turned out right. It lead to Pitch's lair.

"should we enter?" Tooth asked, I can tell she's nervous. I looked at Bunny

"Yeah sure, why not?" he said

"Game on" I said with a grin. We walked inside and saw it. There was Black Dust scattered everywhere, It was dark and quiet. There were cage, where the elves and Baby Tooth are locked up. Black Horses flying everywhere.

"Jeez. This place is creepy, ey" Bunny said

"You said it" Tooth said

"Sh, they'll hear you!" I hissed

"How do we free the elves?" Bunny whispered

"And Baby Tooth?" Tooth whispered

"Is Pitch there?" I asked

"I don't know" they both whispered at the same time

"How about we freeze these ugly horses over here?" I asked with a grin

"That's a great idea!" Bunny said and Tooth smiled widely

I froze every Black horse in sight and flew to the cage where the elves and Baby Tooth are locked up. I unlocked the gate and lead them to where Bunny and Tooth are.

"Nice Try, Frost" Pitch said, almost hitting me with a black dust.

"Nice to see you, Pitch" I said

"Yes, you too. I see you're letting them go" gesturing to the elves and Baby Tooth

"Yeah, We are" I said. He threw me Black dust but dodged it easily

"You think you could get away from me that easy?" He said, he grinned wickedly at us. Bunny and Tooth are instantly at my side. But before I could say anything, lots of Black Horses and Dust are targeting us. Soon, all of us were locked in a battle. It took us a lot of effort to kill all of them.

"That was an interesting fight, Jack Frost" Pitch said

"Yeah, bet I could kill you easily" I said

"Oh really?" He said, grinning at me

"Just wait 'til I capture your precious Queen Elsa and kill her" He laughed. I attacked him, but dodged easily.

"You stay away from her!" I shouted, aiming my staff at him. He just laughed

"Protective, aren't we?" he asked, I threw an icicle at him, but destroyed it with his dust

"Just wait and see, Frost! I will capture her!" He laughed and then disappeared.

Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! how are you?

Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews :)))

Here ya go =))

xx

Chapter 6:

Jack's POV

Elsa. She was my first thought, my first priority. I need to keep her safe. I won't let Pitch get to her. I will kill him, even if it's the last thing I do.

"Jack, what should we do?" Tooth asked

"We have to protect, Elsa" I replied

"Mate, we have to tell them" Bunny said, putting an arm on my shoulder

"I don't think we should, we have to figure this out first" I said

"But Jack, North and Sandy can help us. We need their help" Tooth said, I looked at her

"Mate, were in this together" Bunny said, I smiled a little and nodded

"We should go then" I said and they smiled at me

There were black dust everywhere we went, and some Black horses. I just hope Elsa's safe. I don't want her to get hurt. This isn't her fight, she has nothing to do with this, She's innocent.

"North! Sandy!" I shouted as soon as we get to North Pole

"We should talk to them privately" Bunny said and I nodded. We entered the house, actually it's more like a mansion to me, mentally chuckles.

"North? Sandy?" I shouted, elves walked in to the room, smiling at us. Weird, huh?

"Where are they?" Tooth asked, they pointed upstairs. The study room (AN: The room where the globe is located, idk what it's called haha)

"Thanks" Tooth said and followed her to the room. North and Sandy's back are facing us.

"Hey" I said, they looked at us

"Jack, Bunny, Tooth, where have you been?" North asked

"We were umm-" I stuttered

"exploring" Bunny said, I smiled at him, he nodded

"really?" North said, Sandy staring at us.

"Umm actually we went to Pitch's lair….. accidentally" I said slowly. They're faces turned into a look of fear and concern.

"But were fine" Tooth said

"How did you find his lair?" North asked, both of them walking towards us. I took it from there

" We followed the black dust, and it lead us to his lair" I explained

"What happened in there?" North asked

"He captured some elves and Baby Tooth so we set them free, and then we had a battle, kind of" I explained

"He attacked us with Black horses and we fought back, he even threatened to capture and kill Elsa!" I said

"What?" North asked, shocked

"Yeah, North, Sandy, we need your help. We need to protect her" I begged

"Of course, Jack. We need to leave" North said

"Now?" Tooth asked, somehow this pissed me off

"Yeah" I said

"Oh, okay" she said

"Lead the way, Jack" North said and then were off to the sleigh. Ha! Sleigh ride.

"Oh no! I am taking my own way" Bunny said

"No, we have to go together" Bunny's mouth almost dropped on the floor

"But my way's faster and easier" He explained

"No can do, mister" North said. I laughed. And then were off to the sleigh. Bunny was unusually pale when we were gathering speed. I smiled.

"C'mon, Bunny, don't be such a coward" I said grinning at him

"Damn you, Jack" he said, I just chuckled.

I'll finally see you, Elsa. I can't wait.

Elsa's POV:

I was in my office, reading a book, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Elsa?" Its Olaf, I smiled to myself

"Come in, Olaf" I said

"Hey, you okay?" He asked seating on the chair

"Yeah, definitely. Is there something wrong?" I asked

"No, I was worried about you. You haven't ate lunch with us and we hardly see you" the snowman said

"I'm sorry, Olaf. It's just these duties and seminars" I said gesturing to the scattered files in my desks

"Elsa, you really need to take a break" he said, grinning at me

"Sure, when I have some time" I said looking down. I heard him sigh

"C'mon you're gonna tire yourself" He said

"Yeah I guess we should. So, what do we do?" I asked grinning

"That's the spirit! Let's go to the ballroom and you know play" he said winking

"Snowball fight!" I said and we ran out of my office, running to Anna's bedroom. Before we even get there, Olaf and I are already exchanging snowballs, the carpet's wet. I smiled, we stopped at Anna's door and I knocked.

"Anna?" I asked, Kristoff opened the door

"Hey guys" he greeted

"Yo Kristoff!" Olaf greeted

"Hello Kristoff, Is Anna inside?" I asked politely

"Yeah, she's just umm- putting on her clothes" Kristoff suddenly blushed, and in that moment I suddenly realized they did a little intercourse. I looked knowingly at Olaf and we both grinned.

"Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt, we just want to invite you to for some play time.. you know snowball fight" I said sheepishly

"But it's okay if you're busy" Olaf said smiling at him. Kristoff suddenly changed 20 time redder than a tomato

"Uh, no.. we actually want to play snowball fight" he said, scratching his head. I miss Jack so much, I wish he could visit us sooner. I'm really missing him so much.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the grand ballroom" I said, smiled then left. Olaf and I exchanging snowballs and running to the grand hall. As soon as we were at the hall I did my magic, the snowball fight getting more fun and intense. After a few minutes Anna and Kristoff arrived, I smiled warmly at them.

"Elsa! Oh I missed you!" Anna and Kristoff went on a vacation for a while in the Ice Castle. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Anna! I missed you too" I let go and smiled at my sister

"How was your vacation?" I asked

"It was great! The Ice Palace was amazing, Kristoff can't get enough!" She was practically beaming at me

"That's great! And Kristoff, don't worry you can visit the palace anytime" I looked at him and smiled

"Thanks Elsa! It was an awesome winter break" He said

"No need to thank me" I said, I threw a snowball at them and ran.

"You are gonna pay for that!" Anna shouted, missing me by the face only a millimeter. Kristoff threw me at my arm and I threw a snowball at his chest, causing him to laugh out loud. Anna hit me in my face and she ran for her life, I threw a snowball at Olaf and then at Anna. It was full of fun. It was like I'm a child again. I wish it could be like this all the time, snowballs and fun times. I smiled to myself.

"That was fun" Olaf said, smiling like an idiot

"I know right! We should do this more often" Anna replied

"Definitely, this is just so much fun" Kristoff said, looking at Anna. I mentally sighed, I miss Jack, I miss how looked at me, how he smiled at me, his eyes, his voice everything about him.

"Yeah, just tell me, and I'm on it" I said grinning. I used my powers to clean the mess we've made and we went out the ball. I asked a servant to serve us Hot Chocolate.

"My lady, there's someone asking for you" the announcer said

"Who?" I asked, confused

"That's weird, I wasn't expecting for someone today" I said under my breath

"I don't know, your highness, he didn't tell me his name" he said. He. It might be Jack. I smiled. I stood up.

"Elsa? Are you sure? That might be a trap or something" Anna asked

"Its fine, Anna" I reassured her, I walked to the door and opened it. It was Jack. He hugged me tightly.

"Elsa, I missed you so much!" Jack whispered in my ear, hugging me tighter

"I missed you too" I said, he kissed my cheek. I missed his kisses. I let go and stared at him. He still looks the same, handsome, piercing Blue eyes and that lips.

"Elsa, I want you to meet my family" he told me, gesturing to the people behind him. I blushed and he took my hand in his.

"Hello, Welcome to Arendelle. I'm Elsa" I smiled warmly at them

"Pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa" the man with a white beard told me

"Please, just call me Elsa" I said

"How are you, Elsa?" The girl with wings asked me

""I'm good, Thank you, you?" I asked

"I'm great" she replied, smiling at me

"Aye, it's nice to meet Jack's girlfriend" the bunny told me, I blushed fiercely, I had to look down.

"Nice to meet you, too" I said, I looked at them, the gold man is smiling at me, waving his hand. I smiled at him. Doesn't he talk?

"Oh Elsa, This is North" gesturing to the man with a white beard, I waved at him

"This is Tooth" Gesturing to the girl with wings, I smiled at her

"Bunnymund" gesturing the bunny

"Err, just bunny" he corrected

"Okay, just Bunny" I smiled at him

"And, Sandy" gesturing to the gold man. He waved at me I waved back.

"Can't he talk?" I whispered

"He can't" Jack whispered, I just nodded

"Oh! Where are my manners, come in! Join us for some Hot Chocolate" I said, I asked a servant to serve more Hot Chocolate, and I lead them to the Dining Room. Anna saw us and she walked towards us.

"Hi, I'm Anna, Elsa's sister" She introduced herself. Good way to go, Anna.

"Hey" They replied

"Come sit" I told them to sit

"These are my family" gesturing to the4 of us

"This is my sister, Anna" Gesturing to Anna, they smiled at her

"My soon to be brother-in-law" gesturing to Kristoff, they waved at him

"And this is, our snowman, Olaf" Gesturing to Olaf, they gaped at him

"Aww! He's so cute" Tooth said

"Thank you" Olaf said smiling at them. The servants served the Hot Chocolate and the Mushroom Soup. The group talked for a while and told me they're staying here for the winter and I told them they're welcome to stay in the castle, and they agreed to stay. After, the snack I guided them to their rooms and I was left with Jack in my office.

"How are you, baby?" Jack asked me while caressing my cheek. I might melt.

"I'm great, you?" I smiled at him

"I've never been better" He replied

"I missed you so much, I even thought you won't visit me" I said

"I would do anything just to see you" he leaned in and kissed me. There were sparks everywhere, butterflies started to flutter furiously in my stomach. The kiss seems to last forever. And it made me realize, that I can't live without Jack

xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

Sorry it took me long to update, I just have a lot of work to do and its Clearance week (it sucks)

Anyway, here ya go :)) hope you like it :)

Chapter 7:

Anna's POV

Breakfast went better than I expected, we chatted for an hour or so and we had so much fun talking about our careers and Christmas. I learned a lot from Jack's family, like, how they met, where they came from, how long they knew each other, things like that.

"What about, we take a stroll around the kingdom?" I suggested

"Absolutely" Jack answered, I looked at him and smiled

"That would be great" Tooth said, beaming at me, I smiled back at her

"Okay, we leave now or this afternoon?" Anna asked

"I think now's great" Elsa said, smiling

"Great then! We'll leave in half an hour" North replied

"Of course, Kristoff and I would be in the flower shop" I said, smiling at them, and left. I took Kristoff's hand in mine, and walked out the Dining hall smiling.

Elsa's POV:

I was so glad Jack and his family visited. I'm so happy to take a break from all my duties, Happy about Anna and Kristoff, happy in everything, actually.

Jack entwined his hand and mine and squeezed it. I blushed, I just want to kiss him, and cuddle with him all day, but I can't. First, because that's not proper, but I have to take some break being a queen sometimes, right? Ha!. Second, what if he just freaks out? That'd be embarrassing. And lastly, his family's here. And besides, I can't let my hormones overcome my body, that would be just …. Yeah.

We were having a nice time, chatting, knowing each other and laughing. It feels good to laugh, to forget all my worries for a while. Jack's family is awesome! They're funny, kind, everything you could wish for a family. I just wish my parents were still here. I mentally sighed. Anna and Kristoff joined us after a few minutes, Anna as lively as ever, and Kristoff, shy as ever. I see why they're really meant for each other. Differences of each other, brings them closer.

We were talking about their Christmas duties, when Anna suggested we take a stroll around the castle. I knew it was a great timing to get some fresh air and I'm already missing the cold hug my skin. I still remember the friendly warmth, when Jack leaned in to kiss me. I blushed fiercely.

Jack squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear "Are you okay, Elsa?"

"Yeah, I'm better than okay" I whispered back, his lips brushes softly against my cheek, I blushed 20x redder than a tomato

"Jack, your family's watching" I whispered, smiling at him. He smiled back at me, the smile I fell for.

"So, we'll uhh we'll be in our respective rooms" Tooth said, smiling at me, I smiled back at her, and they left

"Where to?" Jack asked, looking at me with a mischievous grin at his face

"Follow me" I said, squeezing his hands, and he chuckled. We went to my bedroom, and lay down for a while, talking about random things.

"What do you think will the villagers react, when they see you?" I asked, smiling at him

"They'd be a happy, for the queen has finally found a suitor" he said, I laughed and he leaned in. I kissed him back, tasting his mouth. He kissed me harder, desperate to have me in his arms, to taste me in every way he could. He started biting my lower lip, and that's when I lost it. I kissed him, pulling him closer to my body, his lips parted my mouth and moved on to my neck. He kissed my neck and blew it, I have to bite back a moan. His lips went back to my mouth and kissed me. Screw the butterflies in my stomach, I'm feeling the zoo. They're were sparks and fireworks, I don't want this moment to end, I just want to stay here in his arms. Where, I can find solace, warmth and protection. I kissed him one more time, and pulled away.

He looked at me with a fire in his eyes, he caressed my cheek and whispered "I love you, Elsa"

I smiled at the sincerity of his voice "I love you too" I whispered, and he kissed my forehead. I rested my head in his chest, feeling secure, just by hearing his heart thump.

After a few minutes, I stood up, looked at him and said "We have to go, they're waiting for us" I smiled

"Of course" he stood up, walking towards me, and gave me a kiss.

We walked hand in hand to the dining hall and took a seat. We waited for a few minutes before they officially arrived, looking neat and giddy? I don't know, I'm feeling unsure of myself since the kiss. I laughed under my breath.

"What's funny?" Jack asked, looking at me with those spectacular blue eyes

"Nothing, just the kiss" I mumbled

"Just the kiss, huh?" looking at me with playful eyes

"Well, you too" I said, smiling

"Now that's better" he said, brushing his lips against my cheek, I blushed

"This palace, is really amazing Elsa" Tooth said

"Thank you, it's been in our family for years" I replied

"A lot of maintenance then?" Bunny asked

"Yes, but it's great to see the place still neat and beautiful" I said smiling at them

"Yes, indeed" North said

"Shall we leave then?" I asked politely

"Yeah" Bunny and Tooth said at the same time

We left the castle and went outside. I was swarmed by a lot of people, and greeted. It's flattering to see people having respect for me like this. I smiled at them.

"Good Morning, your highness and dear visitors" one greeted politely, I thanked her and asked how she was doing

"You look lovely, my queen" another said, I gave him my thanks

It was really nice to hear those words from different people after freezing the kingdom, and they still respect me.

We stopped by the flower shop, picking Anna and Kristoff.

"Hey guys" Anna greeted

"Hey, how're you?" Kristoff asked

"We're good thank you, and how're you, Kristoff?" I replied

"Hey" was their reply followed by "We're good, you?"

"C'mon" Bunny said and then we went. I showed them hospital, the church, the school, the bakery, almost everything, after a few hours of walking Jack and I stopped by a tree and they went on wandering the place. I sat down, not caring about my dress getting wet. He sat down beside me, hugging me. He made a perfect snowflake in his hands and gave it to me.

"It's beautiful" I said, touching the curves and edges of the snowflake with so much care.

"You're like that snowflake" he said "You're perfect, you're beautiful" he said

"You're my everything, Elsa. I wouldn't be complete without you " he said

"I love you, Jack" I whispered and kissed him on the lips, I pulled away and he smiled. I stood up and Jack copied my actions. He made it snow in the area, with his staff. It was beautiful, It's nothing I've ever seen.

"They're beautiful" I complimented

"Because you're here to inspire me" he said, I blushed.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I asked, chuckling. He smiled at me and waved his hand, creating a cute snowman. I looked up at him, he interlaced our fingers and we looked in front of us.

And then we saw it, pale blue eyes. The eyes I've adored for so long, the eyes has witnessed the scene that happened in front of her. She didn't know about this.

Anna saw him. Anna saw it with her own eyes.

Cliffhanger? haha


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the wait... I have so many things to finish like my clearance, my projects and Finals! Gee, school is really stressing -_-  
But I updated because your reviews inspired me and I really missed writing and you guys! 3

And I would like to thank you, for reviewing my story. You made me smile :)))  
And to those who gave me tips how to write this story better, Huge thanks! I was desperate for writing tips and yeah.. HAHA

9.3K views THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! =))))

xx

Chapter 8

Jack's POV

Anna stands with her mouth hanging open. I didn't know what's wrong when she saw me do my magic, or so the kids said. But, with the look in Elsa's face, tells me something's not good. She told Anna about my power, didn't she?

Elsa froze in place, and so was I. I don't know but this incident gave me chills. Is it bad? I don't know. But I promise myself we'll talk this through.

"Jack" Elsa muttered, her eyes still on Anna

"What?" I asked, staring at her

"We have to talk to her" She said

"Tell me, Elsa, did you tell her yet?" I asked

"No, but, I was supposed to tell her tonight. Jack, I'm sorry, I really am. I was just afraid" She said as she stood up and walk towards her. I followed her.

I stared at Anna's questioning eyes, somehow, I don't know what to tell her. I don't what to do. I'm close to panicking, which is crazy thing for me.

"Anna" Elsa spoke

"What was…. That?" She asked eyeing us both

"I can explain" I told her

"Tell me, what was that about?" she said

"Anna, I was supposed to tell you tonight. I just don't know how to say this" Elsa said, I know she's close to crying. This is really hard for Elsa since, she doesn't want to lie to her sister. And this is my fault.

"Why didn't you?" She asked, hurt present in her voice. Talk, Jack, explain this, A voice in my head told me. My conscience, perhaps?

"We possess the same Ice Powers" I explained

"How was that possible?" she asked

"Don't freak out, okay?" I said, nervous

"Yeah sure" she said, eyeing me with suspicious eyes

And I told her the story. From the beginning to the present, the thought of my sister still haunts me. I didn't even watch her grow up, when all she ever wanted is to have me in her life, to have a complete family. My heart still aches, for her.

"Jack, I'm sorry" Anna told me, I just smiled at her. A pained smile.

"It's okay, don't worry" I said. Elsa took my hand in hers and squeezed it.

"We're really sorry Anna. We should've told you" Elsa said

"It's cool. I'm just quite disappointed you didn't tell me in the first place" she smirked

"We know, but at least you already know" Elsa said, speaking in behalf of me.

"Yeah, so can I tell Kristoff?" she asked, smiling

"Yeah sure, why not?" I said

"Eeeek! Thanks, so yeah I have to go. He's looking for me" Anna said, giddy. Man, Anna's one of a jumpy woman. Childish at sometimes, but a really great friend. I mentally smiled. Anna left and went to look for Kristoff.

"Jack, are you okay?" Elsa asked me with, worry in her eyes

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" I replied, though I'm not. I feel sick.

"Really? You don't look good" She said, she caressed my cheek and I smiled at her

"I miss my sister"

"I know you do. And, I'm sure she doesn't want to see you like this" she said, I know she was right and I looked at her

"Thank you, Elsa" I said and gave her a peck in the lips. She blushed, and I laughed

"Come on, I'm sure they're looking for us" Elsa said, smiling brightly

"Yeah" I took her hand and went to look for them.

Elsa's POV:

Our confession with Anna went well as I hoped. Yes, she was shocked, hurt, sad and disappointed at the same time at first but she understood. I'm so lucky she understands me, and everyone around her. Though, I'm sad about Jack's sister. He died for her, he sacrificed herself because he loves her sister so much. Jack's death was the birth of an amazing person.

Jack was quiet since the confession. His family was worried about him, who wouldn't anyway. Dinner was a quiet event. No one dared to talk, everyone seems to be fine with the silence, but I'm not. I'm not used to the guardians, especially Jack and Bunny, to be quiet. But I understand. After the dinner, I went straight to my room.

"Goodnight, Elsa" Jack told me, before I enter my room

"You too, Jack. Don't stress yourself, okay?" I said

"Yes, your highness" he said then kissed me passionately in the lips, we parted lips and smiled at each other

"Good night, Jack, I love you" I said

"I love you more" he said and I went inside my room

I changed into my sleeping robes and settled in the bed, looking at the moon by my window. It was a peaceful night. Thoughts flood my mind, my parents, Anna, Jack, and the danger I feel like coming for me. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep

_I was in a room. It was cold, quiet and dark. I was by myself, no Anna, Jack, nobody. I was all alone. I have goose bumps all over my skin. I took a few steps forward, I turned my head to the left, and to the right. It's just me. Weird. I walked forward, waiting for someone to show up or hear something. After a few minutes of walking, I heard something. I heard someone scream, the voice seems familiar. I looked around, desperate to find someone, I ran to my left, the voice seems so far away, so I ran to my right. The screams are getting louder. Louder at the minute, more piercing screams. I ran faster , I felt like flying. And I saw something flash before me. I saw someone in the middle of the room. By the time I saw who it was, the screaming has stopped. And the person in front of me was Anna. She's staring at me cold blue eyes, she used to stare at me with adoration. But all I see in her eyes was anger. Her eyes are cold and darkening, turning to black. I took a step backward, I was scared, my palms are sweating. _

_"Anna" I whispered "It's me, Elsa" I said. I was close to crying._

_"You're a murderer, you killed my parents" she said, her voice seething_

_"No, Anna, It's me, It's me Elsa. You're sister" I said, I backed a few steps. I was so scared_

_"You were the reason, I never had the chance to meet some friends, the reason I was all alone in the palace. I had no one to talk to and you never cared" her eyes has turned to black, and I was scared to death._

_"No, Anna please, Listen to me" I reasoned, but she showed me her razor sharp teeth. I ran for my life, I ran as far away as I can to save my life. But I reached the end of the room. I was trapped, cornered._

_"I will kill you, Elsa" she said as she takes a few steps toward me_

_"Anna, please, I know you're in there" I said, crying_

_"Anna's dead and you're next" she said, I didn't say anything. Instead, I bit my lip and stopped myself from crying_

_"Elsa" I heard a voice, a voice I will always recognize, I looked at him_

_"Jack" I croaked and Anna turned to see him, I stood up and went to Jack_

_"Elsa, what did she do?" Jack's eyes blazed with anger_

_"Nothing, Jack, put your staff down" I said, he was pointing his staff at Anna, ready to aim_

_"No, Elsa. She tried to kill you" he told me_

_"Jack, NO!" I screamed, but I was too late. Because the ice aimed Anna straight in the chest_

I woke up with a start, my heart was beating so fast, I can hear my heart thump in my ear. I looked to my right and saw a pair of Orange eyes staring at me.

xxxx

Cliffhanger? haha :)

Next chapter will be be posted next week :D


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for those who read, favorite, followed and reviewed the story :))  
Again, I'm sorry for the flaws of this story. I'm not a great writer, so yeahh.

So here it is! TADA! haha xD

xxx

Chapter 9:

Elsa's POV

My heart is thumping in my chest, My palms are sweating.

Who is this tall, dark, shadowy, figure standing in front of me? I am scared to death, with my dream and with this man standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying so hard to conceal my powers

"I've been wanting to see you this close" he said, his voice sent me chills

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Pitch Black" he said, smiling. Those razor-sharp teeth.

"Why are you here?" I asked, composing myself

"I wanted to see you, my dear" My eyes widened

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice sounded like a whisper

"I want to offer you a deal" he said, staring coldly at me

"Why? What do you want with me?" I asked

"I simply want you, Elsa" How does he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked, and stood up.

"Your name isn't hard to guess, Queen Elsa" he walked towards me

"Why are you here?" I asked, even though I already knew why

"For the deal, of course" he smiled at me, a frightening kind of smile.

"I'm not interested in your deal, Pitch. Just leave at once" I said, ready to aim

"My, my you don't have to be scared. We'll be very good friends" he touched my cheek, and I shuddered at his touch

"That's not likely to happen" I said, he laughed. I glared at him

"I've heard about your powers, Elsa" I instantly shuddered at what he said, he wants my power "I see them as a spectacular gift. Just imagine if Fear and Ice are combined. We'll be powerful, Elsa. People will know who we are, they will cower at our name" He whispered, I could barely hear what he said.

"I don't want to be feared, and I simply don't want you offer. Now, I want you to leave" I said through gritted teeth, the nerve of this bastard.

"You may want to think about this, Elsa. You don't want me to be you enemy. You don't want to see your beloved Anna and Jack and the rest of your family dead in my hands" I stood still, my feet stuck in the floor. My hands trembled. Ice started to find its way to my skin, the temperature dropped.

"You wouldn't" I gasped

"I wouldn't if you agree to my deal" he said, staring intently at me

"No. I wouldn't, I don't want to hurt anyone" I said, my voice too, is now trembling

"Well, you better think clearly about this. I'm telling you, you don't want me to be your enemy"

And I can't hold it back anymore, I threw him an icicle, but he dodged it easily. I consecutively aimed him icicles and snow. Three of those icicles hit his arms, shoulder and his left-side. He made a ball of dark sand with his hand and hit me in my arms and before I even knew it, I was screaming.

The past hit me with a strong impact, and I was in a trance. That night, I hit Anna with my powers in the head, The isolation I've felt, while trying to control my powers, the feeling i felt when the servants told me that my parents, died in the storm at sea, the Coronation day, that day I froze Arendelle, the time I shot Anna with Ice in her heart and when Hans told me Anna died because of me, because I hit her heart with my power.

I was crying. And all I know was that, Pitch is laughing, his eyes twinkling with amusement. And there is a pounding by the door.

"Elsa!" said the voice

"Elsa! Open the door!" It was Jack, he was pounding the door. I want to open the door, but I can't move. As hard as I try, I'm numb.

"ELSA!" Jack yelled, continuously banging the door

"What did you feel, Elsa?" he smiled triumphantly at me

"Leave my family alone" I croaked

"Not until you give me your word" More pounding by the door.

"Elsa! Open the door, please!" It was Anna's voice, I started sobbing again

"Give me time to think" I said, looking at him

"Alright, I'll give you a week to think about this. As I told you, If you don't agree, you'll be paying the price" he said, showing his teeth.

The door was damaged due to the force of the pounding. Anna, Kristoff, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Jack were all standing by the door. Jack's eyes, blazed with anger when he saw Pitch.

"Leave her out of this, Pitch" Jack said through gritted teeth

"No, I won't stop until I get what I want, Jack" he said

"Leave her be, your fight's with us" Jack said. What did he mean?

"Just think about it, Elsa. One week and you pay the price" he said, Jack shot him with an icicle but he dodged. And then, Pitch just left, vanished into thin air.

Anna approached me "Elsa, are you alright?" I shook my head, I can't speak

"What happened, Elsa?" It was North asking me

"He offered me a deal" I whispered, Jack approached me and enveloped me in his arms

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry he has to include you in this. I'm really sorry" he said then kissed my head, I just hugged him tighter, I don't want to let him go. I don't want Pitch to hurt Jack or Anna or whoever in our family.

"What does he want with you, Elsa?" North asked again, I let Jack go and answered North

"He wants me to join him, or else he'll kill everyone of you" I whispered and started crying again. Jack wiped my tears with his hands and held me like a baby in his arms.

"What did you tell him?" Bunny asked

"I asked for some time to think" I said quietly

"Don't do this Elsa. Don't agree" It was Anna who spoke this time

"I can't let him kill you" I said "I almost lost you twice" I said

"I know, but he will hurt you" she said

"It doesn't even matter" I replied

"No, Elsa. Don't even think about it" Jack said

"Yes, We'll figure something out" Tooth said

"Just don't risk yourself, This isn't something you agree to easily" Kristoff said

"O-okay?" I stuttered, I'm not sure yet if I should listen to them. I'm frightened, about their safety. Frightened about what could happen in a week. I don't know what to do.

xxxxx

Classes are now over! And I can update the story weekly and create one-shots!

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! I'll update soon :)


End file.
